


Kink, Coping, & Parallels

by TrashAYfanfiction



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gangbang, HYDRA Trash Party, M/M, Married Couple, Sloppy Seconds, Swingers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 00:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashAYfanfiction/pseuds/TrashAYfanfiction
Summary: Before the war, some time after they get together, Steve finds out Bucky has a thing for getting gangbanged. Steve is the one who gets to go last, to finally stake his claim and fuck him, give him one final load to let him know who he belongs to.Flash forward, Steve and Bucky get captured by HYDRA. A trash party on Bucky ensues





	Kink, Coping, & Parallels

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited, written for the Hydra Trash Party.

                “Ah! …Yes! Again!!” Bucky arched, springs of the small bed protesting their movement. The shades were drawn. Thank god the neighbors weren’t home.

Steve groaned and collapsed on top of him. “I can’t again, Buck. I’m tired.”

Bucky mumbled, clutching the pillow closer to his face, twitching his hips for more.

“You already got yours, how can you possibly want more?”

“I just need it, Stevie. Please, more?”

Steve rolled over, wrapping his limbs around the larger man, gently kissing his ear. “You’re so desperate,”

Bucky whined, allowing Steve access to his neck, hoping to get bit and sucked. His demands were met as Steve bruised the sinewy muscle below his collar line, but nothing went farther.

Steve wasn’t his first, but he was the first Bucky wanted a relationship with. Bucky lost his virginity from an older man while working at the docks. Men fucked hard and fast over there. No privacy, constantly on edge, the fear of getting caught. All lust. He regularly gave blowjobs and when the opportunities arose, other sexual favors. He had quite an underground reputation at the docks of being the one to go to for a good time. He never told Steve about these escapades. They didn’t mean anything, and they were a good way to make a few extra dollars on the side.

                Several of the men knew each other, as escapades were becoming more frequent. Eventually they were becoming harder to hide, especially as his relationship with Steve was becoming more intimate. Before, sex with Steve was infrequent and more about kissing and feeling each other’s bodies, fragile and timid. Now, as they grew more familiar with each other’s bodies, secrets were shared. Bucky loved having his hair pulled, loved giving head, and getting fucked. He liked Steve being feisty and manhandling him. From time to time Steve would ride his lap, but overall Bucky’s preference was to bottom. Sometimes Steve would ride him just to hear him begging about how he’d rather get fucked.

                So with this elevated sexual activity, and the preference of Steve topping. The overlap of Bucky coming home loose and Steve wanting sex was bound to happen. He played it cool until the other slid a finger in to prep him and he was wet in a way that no ‘self prep’ would.

                Steve was shocked by what slid down his finger. The other man’s cum dripped on the bed. Bucky inhaled and blushed, adverting his gaze, he couldn’t meet Steves. It took Steve a moment before jerking his hand back, his face crinkled in disgust.

“Buck! What’s this?” Knowing full well what. Pinning the other’s thighs open with his bony hands, making him unable to shrink away.

Bucky shivered. He felt sick, slightly exhilarated, but sick. This could go very wrong for him.

 

 

 

“Ah…” Bucky thought of a way to explain.

“I SAID, what is this!?” Steve shoved the hand between his legs again, two fingers opening him up. Shoving the hand in front of his friend’s face, watching the fluid string between his fingers and roll down his hand. He looked close to crying. The blonde’s expression was hurt, angry, betrayed…… the type of passionate expression that happened right before he started one of his infamous fights. Just….he couldn’t believe this was happening with his best friend.

                Bucky decided to tell him the truth. He couldn’t lie to him.

“I’ve been messing around with the guys from the docks,” He swallowed, shakily doing his best to hold the other’s gaze.

Steve leapt at him, invading his space, grabbing his shoulders, “Why!?

“It doesn’t mean anything. I only love you, Stevie,”

Steve silently fumed, his disapproval apparent.

“It started before we started. A man has needs, and I didn’t know you’d ever be okay with going this far,”

Steve pulled him upright so he was sitting on the bed.

“I keep em because they give me what you can’t, and I get a bit of money on the side from it.”

“Yo-you’re doing this for money!? We’re not that poor, have some self-respect.”

“I know. I know I don’t need to,”

“Am I not good enough!!”

“No! No, Steve! I love what we have! It’s just, with your health issues an all, and at first we didn’t do it all that much! I’ll stop I swear!” That sounded bad, but he hopes Steve knew what he meant.

“Aren’t you worried about danger! Getting found out! Killed!”

“They’re decent guys just trying to blow off some steam, and you know I can hold my own in a fight. I can tell ‘em I have a steady partner now and stop,” Bucky placed his hands on Steve’s face, pleading.

Steve shoved his hands away, throwing Bucky backwards. “What can they give that I can’t give you!”

Bucky whined, “……I just……like to be used by multiple men. But at the end of the day, I know I’m yours,”

“Yeah, you are mine,” Steve pinned him by the hair, “Are you still up for tonight so I can reclaim my territory?”

“Yes, take me back. Use me, I’m yours,”

Steve captured his mouth in a rough kiss, biting his lip and tongue. “I don’t even need to prep you, do I? You’re so loose and wet, you must be pretty resilient, I’ve been fucking you all this time thinking you were a virgin,”

“Oh Steve, you knew I wasn’t a virgin,”

“You told me it was a woman’s fingers, not some man’s cock. There’s a difference.” He plunged in, jerking his hips abruptly, bottoming out.

“Mmm…. Feels weird,”

“It’s pre-lubricated…..,” He pulled Steve into a kiss as the other tries not to lose himself abruptly at the thought. “Do you like it?”

“Mnnhnn, Yes….” Fiery rage replaced with lust, the smaller began slamming in abruptly, causing the brunette to jerk and moan. A small hand found his hair and wrenched his head to the side.

“But you’re mine, always come home to me,”

“Yeessss….” Bucky slung a leg over the other’s shoulder for a better angle, last of the other man’s contents leaking out as the new member stirred his insides.

“You’re such a slut”

“Yeah?” Bucky’s mind was hazy, “Do you want to watch sometime? I think it’d be fun to take someone else’s dick and get you all riled up. There’s a couple of them. I know four guys at the dock who will do me,”

Steve choked, “Four?! You’d never come back from that,”

“It’d be glorious. Four in a row? Can you imagine?”

Steve scoffed and pounded into him harder, “Yeah. You’d be so loose. I might need to do you extra hard to make sure I leave a mark on you,”

“You’re my little spitfire,”

…………………………………………

 

 

Bucky was right next to him. The magnetic cuffs hung them from the ceiling so only their toes touched the floor. His shoulders hurt. Bucky’s metal arm sparked from where the electron burst shorted it, his real shoulder might have been dislocated. The weapon compromised vibranium, making Steves shield weak, as well as the arm. Weak enough to get them both captured.

This was one of the old winter soldier facilities. It was supposed to be building a new ‘model’; a new Asset even stronger than before. It was ignorant to think they wouldn’t have built faculties to  neutralize and contain something that powerful.

Bucky’s muscles tightened as the men approached him. He wasn’t The Soldier anymore, the programming had been erased. He wasn’t that half conscious, detached doll on autopilot anymore; doing what he was told and accept what was done to him.

Steve knew about his past. Most nights he’d woken screaming about it in in bloody detail. Steve would soothe him, gently pinning his thrashing limbs to his body in an embrace. Bucky jerked and twisted beneath him, hyperventilating and crying.

Steve watched as the love of his life struggled to maintain control. Brunette keeping his face down, shielded by his hair. The men traced hands down his body, starting at his wrist, smoothing the touch down to his pecs.

“He’s gotten bulkier. What you been feedin him, Cap? His tits are so soft,” the handler rolled the flesh in his hand, evaluating it.

Bucky bit his lip. Steve had always enjoyed his body. Before when he was athletically lean, small Steve would marvel at him. Running his hands along Bucky’s shoulder’s and down his arms, telling him how strong and beautiful he was, and how honored Steve was to have such a man submit to him.

When Steve got bigger sex had new potential. Bucky thought he was hallucinating when he woke from the table, and not only was Steve there and he was rescued, but Steve was HOT. He would beg the bigger man to roughhouse and choke him, but Steve was just too gentle, afraid of hurting him.

When he stopped being the Winter Soldier, and his relationship with Steve resumed, Steve was less cautious, appreciating Bucky’s new serum induced curves with his mouth before flipping him over and taking him, making him feel exhilarated and powerless.

Bucky’s eyes rolled back in his head, remembering. Steve’s hands on him, holding him down. Hands on his thighs, his shoulders, his throat….

“You didn’t give him a haircut though, you like pulling it too?” Another man jerked Bucky’s head to the side, bringing him back to consciousness. A tear slipped from his eye.

Steve grit his teeth. Bucky’s eyes were glassy.

The man teasingly slapped Bucky’s face, “Hey! I hear you think you’re a person again?” A hand slipped lower to painfully pinch at his dick, which was steadily becoming hard. The handler smiled, “Good boy. Are you relaxing your ass for us too? Because theres a lot of people here who miss you,”

Bucky’s eyes rolled over to look at Steve. His body was trembling. The men tore his uniform open exposing his chest. “You don’t have chest hair?” A man bent forward and ran his tongue from Bucky’s navel up to his neck, stopping to ravage his pert nipples. Bucky nervously bit his tongue and squirmed as the other man’s tongue traveled up to his ear.

He did that for Steve, kept his chest clean. Steve would love him either way, but when he first came back and Steve saw…. That look on his face. Lust for this novelty….

“Does Captain America tell you he loves you?” The breath in his ear was hot, “Why did you want to leave? We treated you well,” A hand crept around to Bucky’s ass and squeezed, a second hand pulled his cheeks apart. Somebody undid his belt and pulled it out of his pants, another pulled his pants around his ankles.

“You still wear little black briefs, cute.”

Bucky willed his mind to other places. The apartment. Steve. Steve playing with his underwear… Inspecting him in them. Playfully snapping the band. Deviously blushing and commenting on how tiny they were…. No. No.

……………………………

                He should have kept his mouth shut, but…Steve. Think of Steve. “….Steve,” He strained against his bonds, angling his body the best he could towards his lover. If this was any other situation, Steve would have blushed. He did look attractive, arms above his head, in a predicament, begging…. But there was a knife involved, and multiple men with the specific interest in making sure they would not be alright.

                They had started consent play recently, to help Bucky deal with his trauma. Negotiated ‘rape’. If it was up to Steve, he wouldn’t have. He was more into enthusiastic consent, so the first part weirded him out, but the ‘No, no, no! Yes, Yes! Yes!” dynamic seemed to be soothing for the other. To be out of control, but safe…

….And in the throws of being pinned down and taken, after the initial scene, Bucky would tell him how wonderful he was, he was meant for “just you, only you. Never anyone else” And kiss him with that hot mouth, that dirty mouth. Steve’s heart ached.

Bucky grunted as someone dragged a knife over his skin. His hair prickled. Steve, think of Steve. He breathed and tried to chuckle, rolling his eyes at the hydra agent, “Are you trying to scare me? Because now I’m turned on,” It wasn’t his fault. Think of Steve. Think of Steve. Think of all the times with Steve. This isn’t real. This is all planned.

A false front. Steve could tell he was scared. But Bucky’s dick reacted. Steve wanted to throw that hydra agent across the room, cut the other down, and run. But how to get free…

They hydra agent smirked at him and traced the knife down to his briefs, sliding it between the elastic and his skin. Cutting down to the leg hole caused them to pop and slip down. Intact leg hole catching on the muscular bulge of Bucky’s thigh.

Somebody licked his neck, attempting to draw his attention from Steve.

“Come on now, give us nice kiss for Captain America to see,” The agent pressed his lips to Bucky’s. Bucky froze, accepting the kiss but not opening his mouth to comply.

“That wasn’t very nice, have you forgotten what to do? Brain damaged still? If we give you a couple smacks will that get ya going again,” The handler jostled his face. Bucky let himself be moved.

Too scared for a snarky retort. Steve would have never been too scared to stop fighting…. Steve. He didn’t have his programming anymore. Why. Why.

Hand’s wrapped around his genitals, “At least muscle memory hasn’t faded.” The asset’s cock grew in his hand. “You’re like Pavlov’s dog, you know what’s coming next,”

“Aren’t you happy we let you keep these?” The handler wrenched the asset’s balls away from his body. Bucky whimpered as a clamp was applied, pulling his testicles taunt. “I think you enjoy us torturing them as much as we do, but we don’t want you enjoying this too much,” The hand twisted and Bucky shuddered.

Bucky bit his lip. The weight was uncomfortable, and would only would get worse as he was fucked and it was jostled. This was not something he could relate to Steve. It was too weird to bring up. It was…. It was…..

“Who’s going to fuck him first?” More agents had gradually come in the door, Steve assumed they had been watching on cameras, deciding it was close enough to the ‘good part’ to be worthwhile. He clenched his fist, wanting to knock out every single one of them.

Fingers were roughly shoved into him, more to feel him out than actual prep. He tried to relax. They buckled a choke collar around his neck. The man wrapped it around his knuckles and gave it a playful pull. Bucky’s eyes rolled back in his head as air supply and blood flow was diminished.

……………………………………………………………..

Lightheaded they buckled him face down to a steel table. Hooking the leash so that any slight movement or lifting his head would choke. They re-strapped his arms behind his back. All of his weight was on his chest and face. Somebody stuck a scrambler into his arm for good measure, powering it down. Another useless chunk of metal to inhibit him.

“You’re next Cap, but we’re assuming you’ll be harder to break.”

“And by the way, we’ve decided to make you into our new weapon. You’re superior to our soldier in every way,” He approached Bucky, caressing his thighs, flicking the weights with his finger “But don’t worry, we’ll still keep him around. We have a few experiments we’d like to run on him, and he’s good for simple tasks after we fry his brain. Hell, maybe we’ll even have you work together after all is done. It can be just like old times, only instead of being owned by the army or Stark, you’re owned by us. Not that either of you will remember,”

Men gathered around.

The first one decided to stick it in dry. Stretched him quickly with two fingers and then bottomed out. Bucky grit his teeth, trying not to strain against his bonds.

The hydra agent lovingly clicked at him, stroking his cheek, “There, there. You’ve taken worse, and I’m sure it’s not as big as your boyfriend’s,”

“My husband actually,” Bucky swallowed around the pain, “isn’t that right Stevie?”

“Your husband?” an agent in the back of the room laughed. “Well that’s real sweet now, isn’t it? The asset has a husband. I’m sorry Cap, but I think we broke your virgin before his wedding night,”

Steve breathed. He was evaluating all the possibilities of escape. Most required Bucky to help retaliate, but that possibility was quickly slipping away.

“He disrespects you then, you should discipline him,”

“I know he’ll come back to me,”

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

There was a crash and the door blasted open. Something impacted near his wrist, Steve felt the cuffs crack as. Natasha rolled through the door as Clint lined up another shot taking out a man readying his gun.  Steve pulled at the cuffs, finally pliable enough to bend. Freedom. Freedom. Bucky. He charged forward, threw the closest hydra agent out of his way.

The trash party quickly scattered for their guns and tac gear. Smart ones had kept it on their person, others had I in a pile across the room. Those were quickly shot.

He made his way to Bucky, he’ let Clint and Natasha deal with them. He unhooked the choke collar, letting it slip to the floor. Drool trailed from the man’s mouth. His eyes were dark. He was silent. His hair was in matted clumps. Steve untied his wrists, and found the lock mechanisms for the spread bar.

It would have been ridiculous to think the other could walk….or would walk. He was stuck in his head, checked out from reality.

 He wrapped a discarded pair of pants around the other’s waist for a semblance of modesty and with difficulty pulled him into a fireman’s carry. Bucky was lopsidedly heavy due to the metal arm, dead weight, and just heavy in general. Steve’s arms and shoulders hurt from hanging his body for so long. He stumbled.

As he was jostled he felt something warm, wet, and sticky run down his arm. Cum, blood… Don’t think about it. Don’t think about it, just get to safety.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Back in their apartment after the medical inspection Bucky sat on their bed, against the headboard, staring blankly at the wall. It hurt to sit. He hadn’t changed out of the T-shirt and pajama bottoms they’d given him at base, before asking for a report... He was still barefoot.

He was fine. He would be fine. It was nothing he hadn’t dealt with before. His body would heal in a few days time. The bruises would fade. The pain would leave, and everything would be fine.

He wasn’t even ashamed. This kind of thing happened to him. It had happened for years.

He heard the shower turn off and a few moments later Steve walked through the door. Sleep pants and T shirt. Not naked. Not shirtless. Not just in a towel. He sat next to Bucky, wrapping his arms around him, holding him to his chest, petting the back of his head.

Bucky broke. He hated himself for it. He sobbed. He threw his arms around Steve. “Make it stop,”

He leaned into the other’s touch. “Kiss me,” He clutched Steve’s shit “Make me yours,”

He mouthed Steve’s neck desperately. “Fuck me, and then have Sam fuck me. And Nat. Have Tony fuck me, I know he hates me, but at least he sees me as some kind of human monster. Oh, that would be great wouldn’t it? He’d be real rough with me, but he wouldn’t kill me. And T’challa. And then fuck me again.” Bucky kissed him, sucking on his mouth as if it was his lifeline. It was.

Steve’s stomach twisted. He hadn’t minded Bucky swinging before, it got him tantalizingly jealous yes, but it was ok. But this? This was a coping mechanism.

“How about now? Do you want me to make love to you now?” Steve kissed him back, sweeter, strong but gentle.

“Yes, real hard,” Bucky pulled the blonde down on top of him. “Tear my shirt off,”

Steve did, and easily slid his husband’s pants down. The other wore no underwear.

………………………………….

He grunted, his insides were still tender. Blood ran down his partner’s dick.

Steve’s resisted the urge to vomit.

…………………………………………………………………………


End file.
